


The Surprise

by otpcutie



Series: The Choice We've Made [3]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bottom Peter Parker, Bratty Peter, D/s, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom Tony Stark, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Panties, Panty Kink, Peter is 18, Peter is a Little Shit, Praise Kink, Rimming, Sassy Peter Parker, Smut, Spanking, Sub Peter Parker, Top Tony Stark, butt plug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 08:57:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18279914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otpcutie/pseuds/otpcutie
Summary: Peter purchases his first butt plug and pair of panties, then surprises Tony with them.This story followsLet’s Play Teacherbut can probably be read on its own as well.~~~I do not give consent for my works to be posted by anyone else, including but not limited to this to site, Wattpad or listed on Goodreads. Please respect that.





	The Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Oops my hands slipped xD
> 
> I've made a moodboard of the aesthetic for the first part of this series. I've posted it to my tumblr [here](https://otpcutie.tumblr.com/post/183314867287/a-moodboard-for-my-fic-peters-plan-ao3) if you’d like to check it out.

Peter had been planning this surprise for a little while, he was encouraged by the fact that Tony obviously enjoyed his last plan. He had some assistance from MJ because he was nervous to visit sex shops by himself, so she came along to help. Peter ended up choosing a [princess style butt plug](https://www.bing.com/images/search?view=detailV2&id=AEE721DDC0717153F5A8A9CC874CFED6A7BCC965&thid=OIP.ijegnhQk1zDoVQ7GzOoRIwHaHa&exph=480&expw=480&q=princess+plug+blue+jewel+heart&selectedindex=4&vt=0&eim=1,6) that had a blue heart shaped jewel on the base. As well as a pair of [red panties](https://www.bing.com/images/search?view=detailV2&id=E1F8200920C9F94A8E972EC4F3AA1A2E2D85F8FB&thid=OIP.4DLuMgkvdijQcndn5k7XHQHaHa&exph=864&expw=864&q=lingerie+underwear+sale&selectedindex=10&vt=2&eim=1,6&ccid=4DLuMgkv&simid=608043500951963620&mediaurl=https%3A%2F%2Fhiddenfigure.evestemptation.com%2FV5383230395-01-lg-201709202212.jpg&sim=1) that had parts of lace on the front and all lace on the back.

Peter set the plan in motion. He was staying at Tony’s for the weekend, he’d spent most of his time there since they’d started dating. This gave him time to work up the courage he needed and have plenty of time to reap his reward.

First, he asked if Tony could go pick up some snacks for them while he said he'd be on the phone to MJ. Peter did call her, they spoke for a few minutes after Tony left for a little pep talk before getting ready. Next, Peter got out the lube and his plug, sliding it inside himself. He did a practice run with the plug before he came to Tony’s apartment, it felt great on his own so he could only imagine what it would be like using it with his Daddy.

Then, he slid on the panties, ignoring how his dick throbbed because he’d have plenty of time to deal with that when Tony was home. Finally, he put on his tight little shorts that hugged his ass perfectly and an oversized jumper, he knew his Daddy wouldn’t be able to resist them.

Tony unlocked his apartment door carrying the bag of snacks he picked up for them, including Peter’s favourites. At seeing the bedroom door was shut he figured Peter was probably still on the phone to MJ. He kicked off his shoes and put the bag down on the coffee table before sitting on the couch.

“Sweetheart, I got the snacks.” Tony called out before playing around on his phone.

Tony looked up as he heard Peter say softly, “Daddy.”

Tony put his phone down when he saw him, wearing those little shorts he knows drives him crazy with flushed cheeks and a coy smile. Peter just watched him, standing at the entrance to the lounge as if by an invisible doorway. He was curious what happened during the time he left and went to the shop; his boy looked a little nervous.

“Hi baby boy, are you gonna come say hello?” He asked with an amused smile.

Peter nodded and blushed, he made his way to stand in front of Tony. He was nervous about his plan now, unsure how to proceed.

“Hi Daddy,” Peter said softly before hopping on Tony’s lap and straddling him.

Tony smirked, settling his hands on Peter’s thighs and looking at his flustered boy. “I see you changed your clothes,” Tony said in a gravelly tone as he slowly moved his hands to Peter’s ass.

“You know Daddy can’t resist your ass in these shorts.” He squeezed his ass cheeks playfully.

Peter moaned feeling the plug shift inside him, he was now fully hard and straining in his panties. Tony kneaded his ass cheeks, while kissing and licking over a hickey he left the night before. He grinned against his skin, “But you know that don’t you. You wanted Daddy to play with you when I got back huh, baby?”

Peter whined, one hand in Tony’s hair the other clutching his shoulder. “Please, Daddy.”

“How could I say no to my cute boy needing his Daddy? I want to see you,” Tony pulled at his jumper and Peter lifted his arms. It was breath-taking seeing Peter like this. His blush spreading down his pale chest, pink nipples hard, short shorts exposing his creamy thighs and tight against his bulge.

“My gorgeous boy, you look so good like this.” Tony leaned to lick and suck on one of Peter’s nipples as he squeezed his ass, his boys’ nipples were always deliciously sensitive.

“ _Daddy,_ ” Peter whined, arching into his mouth as Tony bit down on the little bud before smacking him cheekily.

“Mmmf- Daddy, _fuck._ ” Peter moaned loudly, squirming in Tony’s lap and tugging at his hair. Peter bit down on his lip to stop his whimpers, the plug had brushed against his prostate and the panty material was causing a lot of friction against his cock.

Daddy pulled back and teased with a smirk, “You’re really needy for it today hmm? I’ve barely even touched you yet and listen to you. Daddy’s needy boy.”

Tony’s thumb lightly brushed over the bulge in his shorts, making him whine sweetly. Peter blushed at his words, he loved it when Tony teased him like that. Peter thought _if only you knew_ , which he wanted him to soon, but Tony would probably want to keep teasing so he decided on a different tactic.

“I thought you were going to play with me Daddy, if you’re not up to the task I can just go play by myself.” Peter smiled sweetly with a mischievous glint in his eyes. He moved as if he was trying to climb off his lap.

Tony smirked and pulled him back down roughly by his hips and raised an eyebrow. He spanked him again making Peter shudder. Tony grabbed him by his hair and whispered low in his ear, “Oh you’re gonna play by yourself huh? You don’t want Daddy’s hands on you? His mouth?”

Peter moaned, whining as Tony’s hand left his hair but was pleased when it moved to squeeze his ass. Tony sucked a mark onto his neck, his other hand palming his bulge. “You want Daddy to stop so you can go play by yourself?” Tony asked as he moved the hand from his bulge to slide under the back of Peter’s shorts.

Peter shook his head, his mind was too fuzzy with need to offer a bratty retort, “Daddy, _don’t stop_.” His face flushed waiting for Tony to notice.

As Tony’s hand slipped under Peter’s shorts and on top of his underwear he paused. He pulled back to look at Peter whose face was flushed, and he was biting his bottom lip. Peter was quite obviously waiting for a reaction, so Tony knew he wasn’t just wearing briefs with a different fabric today.

“What’s this, hmm?” Tony smirked, as his other hand slipped into Peter’s shorts. His fingers felt over the lacy material and he grabbed his ass playfully.

“I-I wanted to surprise you,” Peter whined. He could feel the plug shifting when Tony touched him like that and he hadn’t discovered that surprise yet, his dick throbbed thinking about when he would.

“ _Fuck_ , I’m the luckiest Daddy. Such a good boy.” Tony was straining in his pants, he needed to see Peter properly. “Stand up sweetheart so I can get these shorts of you,” Tony said helping Peter to stand and pulling down his little shorts.

“Fuck, baby boy.” Tony breathed out. They’d spoken about it and he’d imagined how good Peter would look in panties but seeing it in real life was intoxicating.

Peter stood with his hands behind his back, his blush spreading down his chest as Tony pulled him closer, looking at him with sheer lust. He brushed his thumb over the material, running it over his boys strained cock to where his leaking tip was peeking out of the top of the waistband.

Peter squirmed, “Do you like them?” Even after talking about it he was nervous about this surprise and seeing what Tony would think.

Tony looked up to Peter and pulled his boy, so he was straddling his lap again, “I _love_ them, they look incredible on you, so gorgeous. Do you like how they feel sweet boy? Does the material feel nice?” He smiled at Peter. He could tell he was embarrassed and wearing panties was new for him, so he needed to check he was embarrassed in the way that turned Peter on.

“Feels good Daddy,” Peter keened and nodded, hips canting of their own accord. Embarrassed in a good way then. Peter felt exposed in a way that made his stomach flip, he blushed at the praise.

“I know what will make you feel even better,” Tony grinned with one hand on Peter’s lower back, the other sliding into his panties.

Tony moved his fingers to tease at Peter’s hole only to feel… “ _Oh baby._ Are you tryna give your Daddy a heart attack?”

Peter hid his face in the crook of his Daddy’s neck, pushing against his hand encouragingly. “S-surprise,” Peter whined against his neck.

“God, how did I get so lucky. My boy is _perfect_.” Tony ran his finger over the butt plug, he gently pulled on it experimentally.

“Daddy- _ahh-_ ” Peter moaned, more precum dribbling from his cock as Tony held the base of the plug and started to fuck him with it.

“Daddy… I need-” he was cut off by his own whimper.

“ _Good boy_. Daddy’s got you darling. It must’ve been such a tease in the panties and with the plug in the whole time, huh?” Tony cooed in his ear, playing with the plug inside him as he palmed his bulge with more pressure.

“I- _fuck_. Mmhm. F-felt so good- _Daddy_ , please.” Peter tried to grind against his hand, the friction of the panties against him driving him crazy.

Tony picked Peter up, settling with his back on the couch. He looked down at Peter who flushed under the attention, squirming on the couch. Tony smirked as he rubbed his hand over the panties, a finger teasing Peter’s exposed tip that was glistening with precum.

Tony licked his lips looking over Peter approvingly, “They look _so fucking good_ on you sweetheart. You look so pretty, my pretty boy.”

Peter moaned at the endearment trying to buck against Tony’s hand. As Tony palmed his cock Peter mewled, “ _Oh_. T-thanks Daddy. Fuck, it’s s-so good- _don’t stop_ -”

Tony grinned mischievously, “I won’t sweetheart. You’re gonna cum in your pretty panties and Daddy’s gonna watch. You’re so worked up, I don’t think it will take much.”

Peter’s blush deepened, Tony was right that it wasn’t going to take much. Cumming in the panties was an embarrassing thought, especially since it wouldn’t take long, it made arousal pool low in his belly. Tony moved his other hand to the lace on the back of the panties, finding as he hoped it allowed him to grab the base through the lase and move the plug.

“Daddy!” Peter cried out as Tony moved the plug inside him as he rubbed his panty covered cock faster.

“I-I don’t want to stop playing yet though.” Peter pouted at him, whining sweetly.

Tony sped up his movements and he said with a grin, “Oh, we won’t be. You’re going to cum in these panties. Then Daddy’s going to get a better look at this plug, maybe spank you with it still in or replace it with my tongue.”

Tony’s movement along with his words pushed him over, “Ahhh- _Daddyy_!” He came with a cry, Peter’s eyes rolled to the back of his head.

“That’s it, _that’s my_ _good boy_ ,” Tony whispered as Peter came.

Tony toyed with his plug until Peter made a disapproving noise at the overstimulation, he then moved both hands to brush them over the pantie’s fabric. Peter moaned a little as Tony ran his thumb over his softening dick.

Tony leaned down to lick up the cum that leaked out the top of his panties and sucked over the material, moaning at the taste of him. “That’s so hot,” Peter shivered.

“What’s hot is seeing you like this baby boy,” Tony kissed Peter’s softening dick and looked up to him with a smirk. Peter bit his lip with a whimper, looking down at his cum stained panties his face heated up.

“Thanks Daddy.” Peter smiled bashfully.

Peter’s cock twitched with interest, he’d be hard again in no time. It didn’t help that he could see how hard Tony was from seeing him like this. Peter shifted uncomfortably with a pout, he didn’t want to take the panties off, but it wouldn’t be fun when his cum started to dry.

Tony noticed the shifting and Peter’s pout, “I know sweetheart. I better take them off now huh, pretty boy?” Tony cooed.

Peter blushed and nodded, Tony grabbed the tissues out of the coffee table draws. “Sit up for me darling, I want to see your panties properly before I take them off.” Tony smirked.

Peter sat up and Tony moved him so he was kneeling on the couch cushions with his arms resting on the back of the couch, so his ass was perfectly on display. Tony stood up to get a better view of him and what a view it was. The lace back of Peter’s panties perfectly hugged his ass and he could see the blue heart shaped plug through them.

“Gorgeous, that plug is so cute baby, it’s perfect for you and these panties...” Tony growled appreciatively making Peter shudder.

Tony squeezed Peter’s ass, spreading his cheeks to see the plug more clearly through the lace, he spanked him playfully making Peter moan. He slid the back of panties down over the swell of his ass, like unwrapping a present.

“You like it Daddy? I picked it for you.” Peter looked back with a cheeky smile as he lifted his ass higher and shook it.

Tony smirked, “Of course I do, I’m a very lucky Daddy. But it would look even better when your ass is nice and pink.”

Peter whined, his cock once again straining in the panties. “Would it Daddy? Are you gonna do it or just keep staring?” He feigned a bored look, but his cheeks were flushed.

Tony gave a fond smile, he ignored the question as he pulled off Peter’s panties dropping them on the floor and grabbing the tissues to wipe his cum off his boy. He brushed over Peter’s cock making him try to grind against Tony’s hand to no avail, he could see his hand about to move.

“No touching your pretty cock unless I give permission.” Tony warned him.

Now Peter had cum once and wasn’t so worked up over the newness of his surprise he wanted to take his time with him. As Tony predicted these factors almost meant Peter was back to being bratty, which always sent a jolt of arousal through him. Peter lifted his head and looked back to Tony with an innocent smile Tony saw through immediately.

“Or you’ll do what?” Peter said as one of his hands reached down to stroke himself.

Tony smirked, he moved to the side grabbing Peter’s hair while his other hand grabbed his ass.

“ _Or_ baby boy…” Tony whispered in his ear in that low tone that made him whine.

“Daddy. Won’t. Eat. That. Cute. Little. Ass. Of. Yours.” He punctuated each word with a sharp _smack_ on his ass and a few for good measure. Peter cried out little _ooh_ ’s, _ahh_ ’s and _Daddy_ ’s, Peter dropped his hand to use both to clutch at the couch.

“ _Daddy_ , I need it.” Peter couldn’t resist his Daddy’s mouth on him, so he decided to be good for now.

“My needy boy. You love Daddy’s mouth on you, don’t you? Teasing you open, fucking you with my tongue,” Tony released Peter’s hair, he moved behind him to look at his handiwork.

Peter moaned and nodded, “ _Yes!_ But I need Daddy’s cock too.” He whined, wanting his Daddy’s mouth then his cock filling him up.

Tony bit Peter’s ass check and groaned, making Peter gasp. He loved hearing his sweet looking boy say such dirty things. “I was right, your little butt plug looks ever better when your ass is all pretty and pink,” his thumb rubbed over the heart shaped jewel.

Peter looks back with a cheeky eye roll, “Because Daddy’s _always_ right.” This earns him a hard spank, Peter yelps but Tony doesn’t miss the dribble of precum that drops to the leather.

“Someone’s acting like a boy that doesn’t want his Daddy to fuck him,” Tony smirked as Peter’s eyes widened.

Peter licked his lips, “You don’t wanna fuck me Daddy? I used this plug to get myself ready just for you. I only used a small one because I want to feel the burn when you fuck into me. Daddy, I want you to fill me up with your cum and then plug it in inside me.”

“ _Fuck,_ Peter.” Tony palmed himself through his pants before getting up to strip. Peter gave him a triumphant bratty smile.

“I wouldn’t look so smug baby boy. _Yes_ , I will fuck you. But that _doesn’t_ mean I’m going to let you touch your cock or cum without my permission. I might let you cum if you beg me.” Tony said as pulled at the plug easing it out.

Peter smirked, “ _Ah_ \- Beg you? You’ll have to _make me_.” Peter loved being bratty and Tony did too. He loved his bratty boy.

“Oh, I will. Let’s see how long you last before you’re begging me huh sweetheart?” Tony gave his own triumphant smile. He dropped the plug on the coffee table and spread his cheeks, his hole fluttering at the loss but he’d soon replace it with his tongue.

“Daddy- _oh yes_ ,” Peter whimpered as Tony licked over his hole and circled his tongue teasingly.

Tony held him by the hips to keep him still as he started fucking him with his tongue. Peter moaned and writhed, his cock bobbing between under him as he tried to push against Tony’s mouth. Tony loosens his grip and predictably Peter immediately fucks himself on Tony’s tongue.

“ _Daddy_! Mmmf. Fuck- feels so g-good, but- _I need_ -” Peter moaned loudly, trying to reach to touch his cock.

“Daddy said _no_ ,” Tony pulled back and smack him hard. Peter shudders and moans in response but doesn’t move his hand. “Well if you can’t keep your hands to yourself…” Tony said teasingly before grabbing Peter’s hand and holding it behind his back.

Tony then does the same to the other one, gripping both his wrists roughly behind Peter’s back and smirked happily. Peter loved this kind of manhandling as a result of being bratty, he liked submitting best when he was made to or coerced into it. Tony was all too happy to oblige.

“I wasn’t going to…” Peter lied, his dick was now throbbing more than ever at having his hands held behind his back like this. He tried to free himself and grinned against the couch when Tony tightened his grip so he couldn’t.

Tony couldn’t see his face as he struggled so he wanted to check, “Colour?” Peter looked back at him with lust filled eyes, “ _Green_.”

Tony smirked, he stroked his cock as Peter watched and whined desperately. “Daddy _I need you_. Right now. I wanna _feel it_.” He bit his lip with a moan as he eyed his Daddy’s cock. He was ready and wanted to feel the familiar burn of his Daddy’s cock stretching him open.

“It’s okay sweetheart, I got you.” Tony cooed he could see Peter needed him badly. Tony lathered his cock with lube and lined himself up, he thrusted inside in one movement.

Tony groaned, “ _Fuck_ , baby boy.” Now he had a free hand he used one to grip Peter’s hair and the other to hold his wrists behind his back.

Peter moaned needily, “ _Daddy_ \- oh god- _more_.”

Tony smirked, Peter would be begging him to let Peter cum in no time. He started fucking Peter with a steady rhythm, aiming over Peter’s prostate every so often, enough to drive his boy crazy.

“Faster! Daddy- _fuck. Yes, y-yes!_ ” Peter gasped as Tony not only went faster but started fucking him at a brutal pace.

“ _Fuck baby_ , you feel so good around Daddy’s cock,” Tony leaned to whisper in Peter’s ear as he gripped his hair tighter.

Tony could tell when Peter got closer, “D-daddy _, ahhh_ \- s-so good.” So, Tony slows down his thrusts cutting off Peter’s impending orgasm, making Peter sob pathetically, “Daddy _why?_ ”

“Daddy said you need permission to cum, I think I can tell by now when you’re close baby boy.” Tony murmured letting go of his hair to smack his ass.

Tony smirked at Peter’s low moan at being spanked. He started up a brutal pace again hitting Peter’s sweet spot repeatedly. “Fuck- baby, I wish you would be good- wanna feel you cum on Daddy’s cock,” He said knowing how it would affect Peter.

“ _Yesss-_ Daddy... f-fuck,” Peter whined, he really wanted to cum on his Daddy’s cock. But again, Tony slowed down as he got closer to his orgasm.

“It’s a pity really, Daddy loves the sweet noises you make when you cum.” Tony teased, his breath was getting ragged as by teasing Peter like this he was denying himself his own orgasm. But Tony knew Peter would give in soon and he could fulfil their fantasy of plugging up his cum inside Peter.

Peter desperately whined, “ _Daddy_.” 

“ _Ohh fuck_! Daddy-” Peter mewled as Tony fucked him harsher this time, as Peter got closer Tony groaned because he was too.

Peter cried out begging, “ _Please!_ D-daddy, I- I wanna cum. _Need_ it- wanna cum on your cock. _Please, Daddy_!” he needed it, he couldn’t hold out any longer.

“ _Good boy_. Fuck, _look at you_ , you take Daddy’s cock so well.” Tony praised, as he started fucking him mercilessly. “But no hands, you’re gonna cum just on Daddy’s cock.”

Peter moaned, “ _Y-yes_ Daddy-” He pushed mindlessly against Tony’s cock his only thought being _Daddy_ and the need to cum.

“ _Cum for Daddy_.” Tony said as he rammed against his boy’s prostate.

Peter came abruptly with a strangled moan, “ _Daddy!_ ”

Tony groaned as he felt Peter tighten around him. As he kept fucking him Peter looked back with flushed cheeks, “C-cum inside me- _fill me up Daddy_.” Peter whined at the oversensitivity, more cum leaking from his cock to the couch.

It didn’t take long after hearing Peter say that for Tony to cum. He groaned at his hips stuttered to a halt and he filled Peter up like he told him to, “ _Fuck baby boy_.”

Tony released Peter’s wrists, Peter instantly held on to the couch his legs feeling jiggly. “Hold on baby, one sec.” Tony said as he reached for the plug, sliding out of Peter and replacing himself with the plug.

“Daddy,” Peter whined softly, wanting to cuddle him.

“I know baby, I’m just gonna wipe this up then I’ll carry you to bed.” Tony grabbed the tissues wiping cum off Peter and the couch.

“Come here sweetheart,” Tony said softly, helping Peter until he had his legs around his waist and arms around his neck.

Tony laid Peter down on his bed and grabbed their aftercare bag. Peter flushed feeling the plug inside him knowing what it was holding in. Tony climbed in bed and got under the covers with him.

“Tell me if the plug gets uncomfortable okay baby?” Tony asked. He had a look at Peter’s wrists and kissed them, “Are your arms sore?”

Peter smiled fondly, “I will. Only a little, so worth it.” Peter accepted the water bottle Tony passed him and drank some.

Tony nodded, getting out some lollies for Peter and some lotion. Peter shifted on his stomach for Tony as he opened up the lolly bag, he smiled to himself at he ate some because his Daddy always took such good care of him.

“This plug looks so cute. It’s leaking a little though.” Tony said as he massaged the cream into Peter’s pink cheeks. He grabbed a tissue to wipe up the leaking cum.

Peter whined softly at the plug shifting. Tony smiled, “Sorry doll, all done.”

Tony dropped the bag on the floor and laid down on the bed pulling Peter against his chest. “How’s my gorgeous boy feeling?” He asked, smiling when Peter blushed.

“Good. That was _so hot_.” Peter grinned with flushed cheeks. “How are you feeling Daddy?”

Tony looked at him adoringly and kissed his cheeks, “It really was, you’re perfect my sweet boy. I’m feeling good too, your surprise was amazing.”

“Thanks Daddy,” Peter hid his face against Tony’s chest his cheeks flushed, he looked sleepy which Tony was expecting.

Tony ran his fingers through Peter’s hair, “You wanna have a nap?”

“Mhhm.” Peter says sleepily, he goes to roll off him, but Tony stops him.

“You can stay like this, my iPads here I’ll just go on it while you’re sleeping. When you’re up we can cuddle and watch a movie, maybe eat those snacks I brought?” Tony looked at him lovingly as Peter lifted his head to look at him, his eyes already drooping.

“Sounds perfect,” Peter gave him a sleepy grin.

Peter let out a yawn and pressed the side of his face against Tony’s chest. He sighed happily as Tony wrapped his arms around him and continued to play with his hair. Peter drifted off to sleep quickly, he never felt as safe as he does when he’s wrapped in his Daddy’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks sm for reading!
> 
> My tumblr: [otpcutie](http://otpcutie.tumblr.com/)  
> (feel free to come by and say hey!)  
> 


End file.
